


help/ missing destiel fic

by thotopic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotopic/pseuds/thotopic
Summary: i was looking for a fic that was about dean w a muscle kink? he had a thing for castiel’s muscles and thigh mass, i remember he (dean) measured both castiel’s biceps and his thighs. please help!! :(
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2





	help/ missing destiel fic

i was looking for a fic that was about dean w a muscle kink? he had a thing for castiel’s muscles and thigh mass, i remember he (dean) measured both castiel’s biceps and his thighs. please help!! :(


End file.
